


Lon'qu X Reader: Fear

by SheerIridescence



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Lon'qu X Reader: Fear

Ever since the day that silent warrior Lon’qu came and joined Chrom’s army, you were the one to gossip about him with the girls every time you set up camp or found spare time before retiring for the night. You were quite intrigued by him, that steely silence and bold demeanor drawing you in with a desire to get to know him even more. Through the many little gossip sessions you had, over time you eventually learned that the poor soul had gynophobia: a strong fear of women. This fact piqued your interest, and eventually you decided you were going to figure out why this was so. That, or try to make him less afraid by getting close to him. That was going to be a bit difficult considering you were a woman yourself, and he has only been in this army for roughly a month.

Regardless of all that was said of his fear and preference of people to be around, you slowly eased your way into his life by carefully selecting times to be around him, aiming first to make him more comfortable around the other women in camp. It all started with small talk and gentle smiles, doing him small favours and creating conversation whenever it seemed appropriate. The interactions were new to him, but he did start to warm up to your presence as time went on, seats next to each other at the dinner table becoming common as well. He even made less of an effort to avoid you and the other women now, simply minding their presence but never skirting off to another part of camp anymore.

Taking it up a notch, you began to start training with him as well, figuring that sharing time with weapons may speak more clearly to his soul than the average phrase or two. You started across the area, but gradually got closer and closer each session until you both ended up in a full-on sparring session with each other. Over a few weeks you managed to ease your way into his heart, Lon’qu accepting you in his life as if it were natural, unfazed by your presence and acting much more joyful with you around too. Your mission was a success, and in doing this, you had grown on him quite a bit yourself as well. After all, you got to know him very well over the weeks you’ve decided to get closer to him, and you would be lying if you said you weren’t slightly attracted to him after all that time.

This victory that you worked so hard to achieve though, didn’t last nearly as long as you hoped it would. One day Lon’qu had completely avoided the group in battle, fighting solo for the whole duration of the fight. Whenever you tried to go in to assist him he would move away and fight elsewhere, doing the same with the others that offered help as well. His behaviour was odd, and it continued on into the evening too. When you returned from the fight for dinner, he sat away from the table and ate in a corner, acting like he did in the past, but it wasn’t exclusively towards women now. It was around everyone, and it concerned you greatly to see him acting as he was. The tough and reserved man had gone right back to avoiding you in a heartbeat, and you had to know why. This wasn’t going to slip away from you so soon. Not yet.

After dinner, you watched Lon’qu exit the room from one of the back entrances to the tent and quickly followed him outside, the sun already setting. He seemed to notice you coming after him and quickened his pace, very intent on avoiding you.

“Lon’qu wait!” You called, picking your pace up to a sprint to catch up with him.

He once again tried to change course but you stood in front of him with a determined look, causing him to hesitate and sigh, finding it pointless to keep trying to stay away from you.

“Lon’qu, why the hell are you acting so reserved all of a sudden? You were so lively for a while, and now you’re just… Gone. You’ve been skittish all day and I’ve rarely seen you. Why?” You asked, expressing your genuine concern up front with him.

“I… I’m afraid.” He stated quietly, his tone quite timid.

“Afraid of what?”

Lon’qu began to babble now, unable to express his reasoning. “My fear of women… My fear of you… My fear of… My fear of losing you.” He finally said, looking rather defeated. The answer surprised you, offering nothing but silence. “_______ I… I’m so overwhelmed with these new complex emotions for you and… Gods, I only grew closer to you over this time, and I’m falling in love.”

A pink blush dusted over your cheeks when you heard his words, not expecting someone as hardened as him to be so raw and open to you so willingly. You still couldn’t think of something to say in return to him, but your eyes begged him to tell you more; so he did.

“I’m scared though. I’ve already lost someone close to me. She was… I-I don’t want women near me. I can’t do it. I’m not strong enough to protect them. I… I-I… Ke’ri…” Lon’qu stammered, tearing up and on the verge of weeping now. “I don’t want you to die.”

Eyes widening, you finally seen what had caused him pain for so long, and understood his reserved nature whenever he was around others. “Lon’qu I… I had no idea.” You said quietly. By instinct you stepped forward to get closer to him, and he did not run, nor move when you brushed up against his clothes. Taking that as a subtle sign, you wrapped your arms around him in a warm embrace, hugging him close. “That’s horrible. Your past, your fear, everything… But I understand. I know now that you will definitely be alright.”

A little stiff, but shaking slightly, Lon’qu hadn’t moved from his frozen place tied by emotion, but drew in a breath to inquire you on. “H-how… How will everything be alright now?” He dared to ask, the effort it took him to speak shaking a couple tears from his waterlines.

“Because I’m strong. We’re strong. We are part of Chrom’s army, and nothing can stop us. Nothing will get me to leave your side. Not even death.” You said firmly, causing his vision to focus directly on you and nothing else. “Just let those feelings flow free. It’s okay. I’m in love with you as well. Being close to you made me realize that, and I want to see you happy, free of fear. Nothing bad will happen. I swear on it.” You repeated again, reassuring him on every doubt or fear he had ever had.

Your grip on him tightened slightly, holding him closer as you brought your face up to his. You noticed the tears lingering at the corners of his eyes, hovering your lips over his. Carefully, you brought your hand up and brushed away a few tears with your thumb, gently holding his cheek. Your touch contented him and his breath briefly shook in a struggled attempt to speak clearly.

“I-I want to battle with you, forever.” He finally spoke, voice sincere as he locked eyes with you.

“As do I.” You agreed with a gentle smile.

“Don’t ever go. Don’t leave. At least not like I tried to.” He asked of you in a slight whimper, leaning into your hand that remained at his cheek.

You huffed, brushing your thumb gently over his cheek. “Never in a million years.”

Without another word, you leaned in and gently placed your lips onto his, capturing his lips in a sweet and warm gesture. Pressing yourself up against him, he did not back away nor flinch in the slightest, instead relocating his stiff arms to around your waist as he accepted your gesture of love openly. Heart beating strong in his chest, Lon’qu returned your kiss with a grateful sort of sweetness, feeling the most joy he ever has in his life as a warrior.

Hand still on his cheek, you brought your other up to rest at the base of his neck, toying with his soft brown hair to calm him down more. The gesture eased him into comfort much more easily, him pulling you close until your chests touched. Lon’qu felt that if he let you go now, he’d lose you forever, so he held you like this moment would never come again until you both needed to breathe properly, drawing your heads back to look at each other now. Upon seeing him, Lon’qu offered you one of his small, rare smiles, pure and genuine.

“I love you _______. Thank you for persisting to stay with me.” He spoke gently, any new ears that fell being ones of thankfulness.

“I’d do anything for you, Lon’qu. No matter the fear, I’ll always love you.” You replied, sealing your promise under the setting sun.


End file.
